


Poor Coaching

by crippledboyfriend



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippledboyfriend/pseuds/crippledboyfriend
Summary: Yakov and Lilia fought a lot before their divorce. They had to. They'd been together for so long.





	Poor Coaching

“Do you know what Viktor just told me?!?” Lilia stormed into the living room.  
“Lilia, he —“ Yakov started, but Lilia cut him off.  
“He is thinking about this being his final season,”  
“What is he going to do after 5 in a row?” asked Yakov. “He’s getting older, and you know his body can’t take it anymore.”  
“Yes, Yakov, of course I know THAT. I know it much better than you!” Lilia snarled.  
Yakov stood up.  
“What do you mean by that?!?”  
“Oh, don’t give me that. Even if you’re starting to figure out what you did wrong, you know I’m who took care of him after he damaged a disc, and you’re the one who encouraged him to overwork himself!”  
“I didn’t make him overwork himself! In theory, it was good for him to start exercising again!”  
“Back in a rigorous routine meant for professionals?”  
“He is a professional, Lilia!” Yakov argued. “And I created a program to ease him back into it. He didn’t look like he was getting worse!”  
“It’s not. Supposed. To hurt that much,” Lilia’s bottom lip quivered. “He shouldn’t be completing this season to begin with. He needed more rest.”  
“I can’t stop him!” Yakov yelled. “He doesn’t LISTEN to me!”  
“Did you think about maybe TELLING me that he was still in pain and thinking about quitting? He just told me on the phone that it’s getting HARDER FOR HIM TO MOVE AT ALL!!!”  
“He’s dramatic! Why worry you?” asked Yakov. “Clearly you’ve been worked up about this!”  
Both of them were red in the face.  
“Me not teaching ballet at your rink anymore is NO REASON TO TO STOP FILLING ME IN!” Lilia hollered. “You NEVER talk to me anymore!”  
“It’s difficult since you’ve been so hormonal lately and —“  
“Yakov, stop,” Lilia interrupted. “Don’t finish that sentence.”  
“Lilia, the doctor thinks that Viktor’s recovered enough to compete this season.”  
“Do you think that?!?”  
Yakov sighed.  
“I thought that when he first started training again,”  
“Why didn’t you tell someone when you realised you were wrong?” Lilia stared Yakov down. “Are you really that unwilling to admit that you made a mistake?”  
“This isn’t about me not owning up to my mistakes. I’m always apologising for those teenagers and —“  
“No, this is about you apologising for yourself. You’re never the one at fault. And now Viktor’s injury is getting worse because you were selfish,” argued Lilia. “Did you not believe him when he told you how much pain he was in, and how rest, heat, and anti-inflammatories were hardly helping?”  
“Lilia, I believed him when he complained, but he really wanted to keep skating,” Yakov tried to explained. “Do you honestly think I haven’t tried to tell him to take it easy?!?”  
“That doesn’t make me feel better when you still actively helped him hurt himself!” Lilia yelled. “You can’t just give him his way —“  
“He’s a grown man, Lilia. I can’t just stop coaching him because of a personal concern,”  
“You can, and you SHOULD’VE!” Lilia started to tear up. “YOU SHOULD’VE A LONG TIME AGO!”  
“Lilia, I care about him as much as you do and —“  
“Get out,” Lilia interrupted and turned around with her arms crossed. “Go stay at a hotel tonight. I can’t even look at you anymore today.”


End file.
